You have a Fetish
by roseredhoney
Summary: C'est un peu ce que Sam a dit à Dean dans la série, c'est aussi ce qu'il se passe dans cet OS. Un petit kinkwings! ..


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Kripke. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Et encore un petit Os, avec comme titre une phrase que Sam dit à Dean à un moment.. et je crois que ça s'applique et moi aussi! Et à vous j'en suis sure! mouhaha!

Il semblait que la nuit était calme, qu'elle l'était d'autant plus qu'ils étaient perdus dans un motel au fond d'une forêt sur le bord d'une autoroute miteuse. Mais il n'en était rien, c'était pourtant le seul endroit dans tout l'état qui grouillait le plus de démons et autres saloperies. Et malgré ça, Dean et Sam dormaient profondément. Et comme à chaque fois, dans des chambres différentes. Sous la garde de Castiel qui était resté au lit avec son amant chasseur. Il ne dormait pas, ça encore c'était normal, mais n'était pas parti non plus car il avait senti ces présences démoniaques et c'était suffisant pour l'inquiéter sur la survie des frères Winchesters. Voilà pourquoi il était ici, Dean dans ses bras contre son torse. Il savait que Dean avait son Colt M1911 sous son oreiller, mais ce n'était jamais assez avec les démons. Surtout qu'il sentait que pour cette fois, c'était pas ces démons là le souci. Il y en avait bien trop d'un seul coup, cela ressemblait plutôt à une escorte, digne de..

« Ouah !, s'exclama une voix fort connue. Mes exs larbins qui fricottent dans les même draps, on m'avait rapportés ça mais j'avais du mal à le croire. Mais non, nous avons bien Dean Wincherster qui dort tranquillement dans les ailes de notre ange corrompu favoris. »

Crowley s'était mit à applaudir, debout devant le lit. Dean lui s'était réveillé et braquait son arme vers le Roi des Enfers. Un geste inutile, peut-être, mais c'était au moins pour la menace, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être faible, là à poils en train de dormir.

« On peut savoir ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite nocturne Crowley ? Un problème avec la lumière du jour ? Tu as peur de te mettre à briller au soleil ?, ironisa Dean.  
Il s'était redressé dans les draps, se glissant hors des bras de l'ange qui regardait Crowley sans un mot.  
- Oh ouch, je suis blessé de cet accueil si froid Dean ! Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir !  
- Pourtant je pensais que tu verrais la joie qui m'emplie le cœur à ta vue.  
- Je vois beaucoup de choses, mais pas de joie mon cher ami. Bref, je suis ici pour te dire que tu t'approches d'un nid de Leviathans, et qu'ils ne sont pas qu'une petite dizaine. Tu devrais faire demi tour. Bien que tu saches que je porte Dick dans mon cœur, ce n'est pas autant que la façon dont je vous aime vous, et je vous conseille de vous barrer le plus vite possible, si vous ne voulez pas vous voir exploser contre des murs recouvert de cet exquis sang noir et gluant.  
- Euh okay.. okay., balbutia Dean. On savait pas, dans les journaux on a avait vu des morts suspectes, on voulait aller voir.  
- Et bien maintenant tu sais qui c'est. N'y allez pas. Pas sans plan., imposa Crowley.  
- Merci pour l'info. On fera demi tour. Maintenant ça te dérangerais pas de me laisser dormir hun ? parce que là tu vois il est.., Dean jeta un œil sur le réveil. 4h du matin, et peut-être que vous les anges et démons ne dormez pas, mais moi oui. Alors ..bonne nuit !  
- Super ! Au revoir messieurs. »

Sur ce Crowley disparu sans un bruit et Dean se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. Ils allaient se jeter dans l'horrible gueule pleine de dents de Leviathans. Heureusement que Crowley les détestait autant qu'eux parce que là, ça aurait été suicidaire. Clairement.  
Dean ne demanda pas son reste et s'endormi presque instantanément. Non fallait vraiment mieux pas le réveiller pendant la nuit.

Castiel le regarda quelques minutes, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis maintenant qu'il sentait que les démons étaient parti, il pouvait à son tour s'éclipser. Il avait du boulot. Justement en rapport avec ce que Crowley avait dit.

*

Dean vu réveillé au petit matin par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Il gueula un « ouaiis » venu de sous les draps. C'était Sam, maintenant il avait prit l'habitude de frapper et c'était mieux pour tout le monde ! Ca évitait beaucoup de situation gênante pour tout le monde.  
Le jeune frère des Winchesters entra dans la chambre et tira le draps de sur Dean.

« Allez debout. Il est tard là. Et tu as la bouffe comme d'hab., déclara Sam.  
Dean soupira et se redressant dans le lit. Ne décrochant pas encore un mot.  
- Cas est pas là ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? » supposa Sam, fronçant les sourcils.

Dean commença à expliquer à son frère ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit et la supposition que Cas était parti dans la nuit pour inspecter les alentours.

« Ah okay. Bah je crois qu'il t'as laissé quelque chose. »

Sam Lui montra la table de chevet avant d'aller vers la cafetière. Dean tourna la tête et vit sa petite boite de tarte du matin à coté. Mais aussi un bout de papier posé dessus et .. une plume recouvrant le tout. Pas une petite plume, non plutôt d'une vingtaine de centimètres, noire. Brillante. Sans aucun défaut.

« C'est quoi ?, demanda Sam, buvant son café, appuyé contre un meuble.  
- Une plume.  
- Merci je vois. Mais pourquoi une plume. Quoique non, je veux pas savoir, ça sent le truc sexuel tendancieux.  
- Sam, raconte pas de connerie. C'est une plume. C'est tout. »

En même temps, Dean avait une petite idée et porta la plume à son nez avant de la sentir. Pas de doute, c'était l'odeur de Castiel. Mais c'était quand même pas… Il eu un petit sourire et posa la plume à coté de lui avant d'ouvrir la boite de tarte. Deux énormes bouts de tarte au citron meringuée trônaient, dégoulinant de meringue.

« J'aime avoir un ange pâtissier à nos ordre. », déclara t-il, avec son sourire de gamin en montrant à Sam la boite.

Celui-ci confirma par un petit rire de contentement. Oh oui c'était vraiment bien !

*

Dean venait de se poser dehors, au soleil. C'était la fin de la journée et enfin, ils avaient arrêtés de rouler. Cette fois ils étaient descendus vers la Californie. Moins dangereux, plus ensoleillé, plus doux. Il pouvait boire sa bière tranquillement à coté du lac de l'hôtel. Un peu de calme et de sérénité. Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

« Cas ramène tes fesses emplumées !, lança t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière.  
- Un jour faudra que tu m'expliques ta façon de prier., souffla Castiel, s'asseyant à coté de lui.  
- T'es rapide dit donc. Et c'est ma façon de te prier mon Saint Castiel ! et j'en ai même une autre façon très personnelle.  
Un petit sourire pervers et satisfait s'étala sur le visage de Dean. Cas lui sourit à peine, moqueur. Bien sur que c'était la meilleure façon, mais ne pas donner raison à son amant était encore plus jouissif. C'était presque devenu un jeu !  
- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Tu étais pas très clair dans ton message. Le fait de dire que tu vas voir ce qu'il se passe c'est pas très explicite… On passe notre temps à aller voir ce qu'il se passe !  
- J'ai surveillé Crowley. Et il t'as vraiment averti à propos des Leviathans. Ils étaient à quelques kilomètres seulement au nord du motel.  
- Hé ben.. il doit vraiment avoir la trouille de ce Dick s'il vient nous avertir du danger qu'il représente.. J'imagine qu'il compte sur nous pour le liquider plus tard s'il nous laisse en vie., soupira Dean continuant à descendre sa bière.  
- C'est vrai, il doit en avoir sacrément al trouille et oui, c'est vrai que Crowley compte quelque part sur vous.  
- Mais en même temps, il est juste dix fois plus puissant que nous, je vois pas comment on pourrait tuer ces horreurs. A moins de déverser un torrent de borax sur leur hangar avec un canadair…  
- En fait ce n'est pas sur vous qu'il compte, mais sur nous., précisa Castiel en caressant la cuisse du chasseur.  
- Ah bah oui, le fait de faire équipe avec un ange ça augmente largement nos chances de survie et de réussite. »

Cas ne répondit pas, restant contre Dean, regardant au loin devant lui. Le lac reflétait la lumière du soleil couchant. On se serait cru sur une véritable carte postale. Castiel se dit une seconde que s'il pouvait avoir un paradis à lui, ce souvenirs en ferait parti. Comme beaucoup de souvenirs avec Dean. Mais là, il y avait tout. Il tourna la tête vers le chasseur et le força à son tour à le regarder en passant deux doigts sous son menton. Puis l'embrassa tendrement.  
Dean glissa sa main sur la nuque de son amant, c'était sa place favorite. Il pouvait avoir une impression de pouvoir en quelque sorte, il le pliait à sa volonté, à son désir, il le gardait contre lui. Bien que après tout, Castiel n'avait aucunement l'intention d'arrêter ou s'enfuir. Des frissons de plaisir parcourraient leurs peaux pour aller finalement se loger dans le creux des reins.  
Dean stoppa le baiser, sans trop se reculer. Et sorti quelque chose de l'intérieur de sa poche.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ça ? , demanda t-il en faisant tourner la plume entre ses doigts.  
En une seconde, il fut certain de voir Castiel se mettre à rougir. Il trouva ça follement adorable. Castiel se racla la gorge avant de répondre.  
- Une plume…  
- Oui merci, toi et mon frère vous avez un sens de l'observation particulièrement développé on dirait. Une plume de quoi ?, demanda t-il en caressant la joue de son amant avec.  
- C'est une des miennes., fini par avouer l'ange.  
Dean se mit à sourire. C'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait supposé, mais l'entendre dire, c'était bien différent.  
- De tes ailes ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans ma tête des fois. Tout le monde en parle et je me posait des questions dessus. Sur le fait qu'on ne les voit pas, et justement .. Comment elles pourraient être et tout. Déjà, je suis étonné de voir une plume noire…  
- La couleur correspond au rang. Un ange simple aura des ailes blanches, un archange les aura noires. Et tu te poses quoi comme question ?, demanda Castiel en prenant la plume des doigts de son amant.  
- Je sais pas… la taille, la forme, la couleur maintenant je sais. A quoi ça sert ou quoi… Est-ce que c'est juste quelles sont pas là sur terre, ou juste un problème d'optique, de dimension parallèle ?, rit un peu Dean.  
Castiel se tourna un peu plus vers son amant.  
- C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que je pouvait mettre et enlever comme ça !  
- Comment tu veux que je le sache !  
- Bah justement je te dis ! » rit un peu Cas.

Il y avait vraiment que lui pour le faire rire. Parce que autant, Dean savait le faire passer pour un idiot (avec affection toujours), mais quand il pouvait lui rendre la pareil, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne loupait jamais. Il laissa Dean finir de l'insulter copieusement avant de reprendre.

« C'est juste que tu ne peux pas les voir. Mais elles sont là.  
- Où là ?  
- Autour de toi. », souffla Cas.

Dean regarda autour de lui. Il voulait imaginer. Cherchait à discerner, à forcer ses sens à se réveiller. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas les voir ? Surtout si c'était surement une des seules actions de Cas qui montrait de l'affection. L'idée de savoir que Cas le gardait tout près de lui en passant ses ailes autour de lui, c'était ouah.. C'était vraiment perturbant, troublant. Affreusement touchant aussi.

« Attend. Cette nuit, quand Crowley a dit que je dormais dans tes ailes…  
- C'était le cas. Il peut les voir, comme je peux voir son véritable visage et sa force, et sa taille…  
- Ca doit prendre de la place dans le lit., fit Dean, en soulevant les sourcils.  
- Oui… Elles sont plus grandes que tu ne pourrais le penser.  
- Je trouve ça frustrant.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Ouais, j'aimerais les voir. Te voir réellement comme tu es.  
- Je risque de ne pas te plaire. Ce vaisseau est bien mieux. J'ai entendu plus d'une fois que Jimmy était séduisant.  
- C'est toi qui est séduisant. Qu'importe le corps. C'est tout. Ce que je vois et ce que je ne vois pas. Ton auréole et tes ailes.  
- Je n'ai pas d'auréole Dean.  
- Je m'en fout. Ca reste dans mon inconscient cette image !  
Castiel prit les deux mains de Dean et le força à les mettre dans son dos. Sur ses omoplates.  
- Là. »

Dean resta une seconde sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux. Ses mains posées à plat sur les omoplates au travers du trenchcoat. Il voulait tellement savoir. Tellement les sentir. Il posa son front contre celui de son amant, et ferma les yeux. C'était une question d'ouverture d'esprit, d'imagination, de dépasser ses sens.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'énochien. Ni n'entend ma véritable voix. Tu ne sentiras rien.  
- Je veux sentir. » Souffla Dean, tout bas.

Il lui imposa ça. Mais ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser. En même temps, il déplaçait ses mains, cherchait à sentir quelque chose. Qui pourrait ressembler à des ailes, la naissance de celles-ci… quelque chose de dur, ou des plumes.. ou quelque chose. De l'extérieur la scène paraissait étrange, mais Dean s'en foutait éperdument, il était là avec Cas. Dans ses ailes. Il en était foutrement convaincu. Alors il cherchait, avec des gestes très mesurés. Cas se sentait bizarre, de sentir Dean le toucher comme ça. De chercher dans son dos, d'être aussi consciencieux. Ca le frustrait lui aussi, de ne pouvoir offrir ça à son amour… Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de Dean, sa capacité à se concentrer, à accepter les choses, ce coté pire que têtu. Borné.

« Cas.. »

Il lâcha ça, alors que ses doigts c'était arrêté. A un endroit bien précis. Une demi seconde, il était persuadé d'avoir senti. Presque. A peine ! Il avait senti. L'ange sourit légèrement, lui aussi avait senti, les mains sur la naissance de ses ailes. Lui aussi, à peine une instant. Mais c'était ça.

« Je comprendrais jamais comment tu peux faire ce genre de truc.  
- Je sais pas, peut-être mon coté super héros !  
- Dean, tu as réussi à presque passer sur un autre plan de conscience, comme voir quelque chose d'invisible. Rendre réel…  
- Et alors ? J'ai bien envie de recommencer.  
- Recommencer ? Tu.., Castiel coupa seul sa phrase en souriant et l'embrassa encore. Dean… Si tu n'existait pas il faudrait te créer.  
- Tu aurais demandé quoi à Dieu si j'existait pas ? »

Castiel perdit son sourire et se recula un peu. Dean fronça les sourcils et le regarda faire sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était braqué d'un seul coup. C'était étrange parce qu'il ne le faisait jamais ça. C'était la corde sensible de Dieu qu'il avait un peu trop tiré ?

« Cas.. »

Mais il eu pour seule réponse un battement d'aile qui fit disparaître l'ange de devant lui.

« Cas ! », gueula Dean dans le vide.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Dean se retrouvait tout seul devant ce lac, quasiment dans le noir, avec une bouteille de bière vide. Et une plume dans sa main. Comme un con.  
Il se releva, épousseta ses fesses de l'herbe qui était venu s'y coller et retourna vers le motel. Entra directement dans la chambre de Sam. Besoin de son frère.

*

Dean était sur l'ordinateur de son frère, en train de chercher quelques trucs sur une possible affaire. Il avait mit ses écouteurs et s'enfilait un vieux deep purple tout en sirotant un whisky. Le retour des mauvaises habitudes. C'était la contrariété qui reprenait le dessus. Pas sa faute, Cas était parti comme ça. Sans aucune explication et sans raison apparente.  
Alors il se changeait les idées en regardant les rubriques nécrologiques.  
Sauf que au même moment un petit vent lui effleura la nuque, toujours accompagné d'un bruit de battement d'ailes. Quand on pensait au loup…

« Hey Dean.. » murmura Cas.

Forcément Dean n'entendit rien du tout à cause des écouteurs. Mais il s'avait pertinemment qu'il était là. Pas que à cause du courant d'air, mais il se sentait sa présence près de lui. Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas Dean réagir. Il devait être sacrément contrarié s'il ne disait rien. Alors il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains à coté de l'ordinateur. Pas très à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait se faire pardonner alors il avait juste ramené ce qu'il connaissait, ce qu'il avait vu à la télé un jour en attendant Dean qui était sous la douche. Un bouquet de fleurs. Des fleurs des champs. Et une boite de tarte.  
Dean regarda le petit butin à coté de lui et se mit à sourire. Puis enfin retira ses écouteurs et se retourna vers Castiel.

« Tu comptes m'engraisser avec toute cette tarte ?  
- Je.. je voulais te faire plaisir et me faire pardonner, j'ai pensé que à ça… et des fleurs.  
- Tu as vu ça ou ?, sourit Dean en tripotant les fleurs.  
- Télé…  
- Tes références sont pas top Cas ! Mais bon.. c'pas grave. J'apprécie quand même. C'est gentil..  
Dean se leva et alla prendre l'ange dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Mais maintenant il va falloir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure parce que là tu m'as paumé.  
Castiel soupira et posa son front contre celui du chasseur. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, mais les relations amoureuses c'était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire. Alors il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, Dean le suivant avec son verre de whisky.  
- Je.. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je sais pas, je me suis senti gêné, et j'ai pas réussi à le gérer, j'ai préféré m'enfuir.  
- Tu crois que c'est facile ce genre de choses ? Quand moi je le dit ou le fait c'est quelque chose qui me met à l'aise ?  
- Tu as toujours l'air à l'aise avec les sentiments, le sexe, et tout ça., nota Cas.  
- C'est une apparence. Quand je suis juste avec toi je.. je me sens comme un idiot, je sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Si je dois dire quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise je doit le dire, moi je peux pas m'évaporer en un claquement de doigts.  
- Oui… Je suis désolé. Et de toute façon, je ne saurais pas quoi demander. Tu es un concept à toi tout seul. » sourit Castiel.

Dean sourit à son tour et passa sa main sur la joue de l'ange. Bah voilà, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Et ça lui faisait plaisir. Castiel voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux, c'était pas si dur que ça finalement. Il frémit sous les doigts de son amant, se laissant faire. Et ferma les yeux. Dean senti une douleur s'immiscer dans son ventre. Cas qui se laissait aller à lui, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui lui faisait un effet dingue, parce que Castiel était surement l'être qui se contrôlait le plus au monde, qui était le plus réfléchit, le plus rigide. Et quand il s'oubliait quelques secondes, c'était magique pour Dean. Parce que en plus, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il était comme ça.  
Castiel porta d'un coup sa main à sa poche et sorti quelque chose qu'il garda dans son poing.

« Au fait Dean. J'ai eu une idée… C'est vraiment de moi, je l'ai vu nulle part. C'est juste que j'y ai pensé tout à l'heure et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être.. intéressant.  
- Intéressant ? Dans quel sens ?, demanda Dean, cherchant ou voulait en venir son amant.  
Cas lui donna ce qu'il tenait. Il ouvrit les doigts sur un ruban noir. Il avait deux choses en tête qui lui virent immédiatement.  
- Ah oui. Ah d'accord. Tu es .. ouah putain Cas tu me prends de court là ! Je m'attendais pas à ça.  
Cette fois, ça ne dura pas une demi seconde, il vit clairement les joues de l'ange s'empourprer divinement. Alors ça, ça lui coupait encore plus le sifflet. Il en avait le cœur qui s'amusait à sauter quelques battements…  
- Ca te plais pas ?, s'empressa de demander Cas, clairement gêné.  
- Oh si., répondit tout aussi vite Dean. Mais, tu comptes m'attacher ou me bander les yeux ?  
- Bander les yeux.. pour que tu ..enfin que tu vois, ressentes d'autres choses…  
- Ouais mais là tu me prive de te voir pendant, et c'est dur ça !  
- Tu préfère sans ?  
Dean le choppa par le manteau et le força à se mettre à cheval sur lui. Autoritaire.  
- Avec. »

Castiel retira en même le trench et la veste de costume. Puis il s'attela à passer devant les yeux de Dean le ruban noir épais. Il le pliait à sa volonté, les rôles étaient inversés pour une fois. Mais malgré tout, Dean menait la danse en déboutant à l'aveugle la chemise de Cas tout en l'embrassant. La chaleur monta directement. Ils en avaient oubliés de fermer le verrou de la porte, de ferme l'ordinateur, les rideaux. Tout. Tant pis. Là c'était parfait.  
Cas lui retira son tee-shirt et pu s'enivrer une seconde de l'odeur de sa peau. La chemise tomba au sol. Puis Dean tira Cas sur le lit, sur le dos pour l'arracher de son pantalon, et passer sa main sur son entrejambe, par dessus de le boxer serré. Cas soupira lourdement, le laissant faire. Ca, Dean l'entendait comme plus fort que d'habitude. Et c'était foutrement excitant.  
En un claquement de doigt, C'était Cas qui avait reprit le dessus et qui déshabillait Dean, jetant le jean à travers la chambre, puis le boxer. Voilà. Il était tranquille. Il pouvait s'occuper de son amant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dean qui se redressa et attira Cas à lui, le força à s'installer à cheval par dessus lui. C'était grave entre eux deux, ça ressemblait tellement souvent à une bataille le sexe entre eux. Mais là, autant tester quelque chose de nouveau, qui mettrait Cas à rude épreuve. Autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Il allait devoir se tenir, faire tout le boulot. Dean avait trop souvent le sentiment de l'utiliser et le dominer, alors là, il allait voir de quoi était capable l'ange au lit quand il le poussait à se lâcher. Cas était obligé de le dominer.

« Je te déteste., souffla Cas, entre deux baisers.  
- Non. Du tout. Tu m'adores. Et tu vas aimer ça.. »

Dean passa ses mains dans le dos chaud de Cas, les logea dans le creux de ses reins. Le baiser était de plus de en plus violent, et les doigts se baladaient partout. Là un pincement sur un mamelon. Plus bas, suivre les dessins des abdominaux. Heurter une coté, planter les griffes dans un flanc. Les bas ventre qui commençaient à coller de sueur. Dean arracha presque le boxer de Cas, il avait pas fait gaffe qu'il l'avait encore et c'est en voulant empoigner ses fesses qu'il avait réalisé qu'il y avait encore cette saloperie entre eux. Alors, il poussa Cas, et lui arracha avant de l'attirer à nouveau à lui, reprenant la position. Cas avait gémit sous le choc. Il était une vraie poupée de chiffons dans les bras de Dean.  
Le chasseur glissa deux doigts contre la bouche de Cas.  
« Suce. », murmura t-il.

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit entre ses lèvres les doigts qu'il suçota. Ca excitait toujours Dean ça, bizarrement. Et ça ressentait entre eux, leurs érections se frottaient et les faisait grogner tous les deux. Dean retira ses doigts en tirant la tête de Cas en arrière, agrippant ses cheveux avec force.

« Hann dean… », gémit-il, gravement.

Le chasseur sourit légèrement en se gavant de ces mots. Rendre Cas complètement passif, le dominer, il avait remarqué que ça avait largement tendance à le rendre dingue. Des petits gestes de temps en temps, pour le pousser encore plus à bout, c'était ça le petit truc en plus. Surtout que là, sans lâcher ses cheveux, il commençait à le caresser, le préparer.. L'ange respirait atrocement fort, c'était à se damner pour les sens. Il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée pour le ruban. Ca le forçait à se concentrer sur les bruits, sur l'odeur, sur le toucher. Et là, il sentait surtout Cas se contracter par moment autour de ses doigts alors qu'il commençait à les faire aller et venir en lui. Il sentait aussi leur peaux glisser, coller. Dans cette position il devinait aussi la posture carrément indécente que devait prendre le corps de Cas. La tête tirée en arrière, le dos cambré, les fesses contractées. Et ses hanches bougeant légèrement. Oh oui, l'imagination lui rendait cette partie de baise encore plus intense.  
Quand il senti que Cas était assez détendu, il lâcha ses cheveux et retira ses doigts pour prendre le lubrifiant dans son sac près du lit. Castiel s'était laissé tomber contre l'épaule de son amant, reprenant son souffle lentement. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Dean et se frottait un peu contre lui. Pour l'attiser, mais aussi pour se soulager lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les joues rouges de Dean, sa bouche charnue gonflée de sang et légèrement humide, comme s'il s'était léché les lèvres plusieurs fois.  
Dean se caressa pour étaler le lubrifiant sur son érection sensible puis il attrapa Cas par les hanches pour le soulever une seconde, le temps de bien se positionner. Son sexe presque en lui, juste à sentir Cas devoir se soulever pour caresser son intimité contre lui. Sourire. Glisser sa main sur la hanche, puis prendre son érection en main pour bien la diriger, et s'enfoncer en lui.

« Putain.. », grogna Dean, le nez contre la clavicule de son amant.

Cas se mordit la lèvre et abaissa les hanches pour le faire bien entrer en lui. Ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger pendant deux secondes, le temps de s'habituer et presque de se préparer au dernier moment, le plus intense…  
L'ange commença à bouger le bassin pour faire aller et venir le sexe de son amant en lui. D'abord doucement, puis prenant un rythme plus soutenu. Il calquait ce rythme sur celui qu'avant Dean quand c'était lui dominait. Il aurait pu aller plus doucement, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient en manque, comme si le temps pressait entre eux. Ils devaient en finir, se soulager tant la tension était forte et les empêchaient de réagir avec retenue.  
Dean devait tout écouter, tout sentir. Il était plongé dans un bain de sensations qu'il redécouvrait. C'était totalement différent d'en temps normal. Là il sentait, ressentait plus fort. Il imaginait. Le visage de Cas se tordant sous le plaisir et l'effort, ses joues rouges, son corps se mouvant au rythme des coups de hanches. Et aussi, ça recommençait, il imaginait les ailes.. est-ce qu'elles étaient autour de leur deux corps, à les cacher des regards ? Ou alors étaient-elles contractés, repliées sous le plaisir et l'effort ? Dean passa une main dans le dos de Cas pour la poser contre l'omoplate, là. Là où elles naissaient, là ou il voulait qu'elles soit.  
Puis penché comme ça, il pensait de nouveau que l'odeur dans le cou de Cas était terrible. La sueur et le musc, un parfum de myrrhe, ah putain oui. Cette odeur d'encens, comme pour prier. Cas était vraiment sa façon de prier à lui.  
Un coup de langue sur l'oreille. Puis prendre le lobe entre ses lèvres. C'était le point de sensible de l'ange, tout comme une façon bien précise de passer ses doigts sur sa nuque. Mais pas tout en même temps, parce que là, ça suffisait à le faire gémir et arrêter de bouger. Et faire à nouveau sourire Dean qui continuait à en jouer. Il se sentait frustré et en même temps sentait que ça faisait monter le désir encore d'un cran. Alors il se bougea un peu et donna un coup de rein, rendant Cas encore plus tremblant .. Et qui se remit à le faire aller et venir en lui encore plus fort, plus vite. C'était un rythme intenable sur la longueur, ça annonçait la fin. Le début de la fin, cette partie où tout deux allaient craquer. Ce moment où ils étaient en harmonie totale. Ce moment ou Dean s'accrocha à quelque chose qui n'était pas l'épaule de Cas… non.. il venait juste d'empoigner une aile, la base.. Les doigts dans les plumes.  
Cependant il ne put rien dire, et ne put non plus bouger plus, parce que Cas le retenait prisonnier de ses cuisses, se tenait à ses épaules, s'y agrippait même, les ongles plantés dans la peau. Le plaisir à en bruler les reins, à en renverser le ventre. Les sentiments à en être submergé. Et Castiel qui était là, à le tenir, à le retenir, si fort mais à la fois si tendrement, car il savait la force de l'ange, et il aurait pu le tuer en une seconde s'il voulait, il aurait pu les broyer les os, le casser en mille morceaux, une main posée sur la tête il se était tiré hors de son corps.

« Cas… »

Dean grogna quand il se senti commencer à jouir et de sa main libre tenta de retirer son bandeau. Il voulait voir, parce qu'il savait que ça touchait à la fin, et qu'il ne pourrait rien voir après, que c'était maintenant ou jamais… Il réussi à peine à relever le tissus de sur un œil que l'orgasme le foudroya d'un seul coup. Le faisant fermer les yeux. Baisser la tête. Se crisper contre Cas. Et le sentir lui aussi se contracter à en avoir mal autour de son érection. A sentir son corps se tendre et son sperme couler contre son ventre.  
Quelques secondes d'orgasme. D'oubli.  
Et se laisser tomber en arrière, sur les draps frais, emportant son amant dans sa chute.

Ils restaient comme ça de longues secondes, à reprendre leur respiration. A attendre que leurs corps assimilent tout ça. Que chaque terminaison nerveuse cesse de se gorger de sensations, que les fourmis dans les doigts de pieds s'estompent, que le cœur arrête de tambouriner à tout va.  
Dean réalisa qu'il avait toujours la main dans le dos de Cas. Mais sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne pas grand chose, le bandeau toujours en travers de sa vision. C'est Castiel qui lui retira et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Dean pouvait enfin profiter de cette vision divine qu'était Cas après l'orgasme… un appel à la luxure. Mais celui-ci coupa court au dévisagement en posant sa tête sur le torse de Dean, se sentant un peu gêné d'être si observé.  
Des minutes passèrent sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce que se soit Dean qui brise le silence.

« J'ai vu quelque chose., murmura t-il.  
- Tu as senti aussi.. et pas qu'un peu.., répondit Cas, faisant jouer ses doigs sur la peau humide.  
- Grave.  
Dean regarda sa main, il y avait une petite plume, comme du duvet noir de collée entre deux doigts. Et la montra à son amoureux. Castiel la prit.  
- tu m'arraches des plumes toi maintenant ?  
- Quand tu fais des trucs aussi bien, ouais..  
Cas rit un peu, flatté.  
- Je pensais pas quelles étaient si grandes. » fit Dean, redevenant pensif.

Il les voyait très bien, c'était dans sa mémoire, bien gravé même si ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Les deux grandes ailes noires, une tendue autour d'eux, et l'autre pendant sur le coté. Comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se tenir correctement. Vraiment immenses… tout de suite c'était comme si Dean avait du respect, de l'admiration pour Cas. En général, et depuis qu'il le connaissait c'était le cas, mais là plus encore.  
Castiel ne répondit rien. Il laissait Dean à sa rêverie. Et se demandait comment il avait pu faire pour le voir, le toucher comme ça.. C'était un mystère qui devait surement s'expliquer mais il n'avait pas trop envie de tout démystifier. Garder un peu de secret. Et avec ça, c'était comme si Dean était venu encore un peu plus dans son intimité. Qu'il le connaissait plus que personne.  
Et il n'avait envie de personne d'autre ne prenne cette place. Jamais.

« Dean.. »

Cas n'eu pas de réponse. Mais à la façon régulière dont la poitrine de Dean se soulevait il devina que celui-ci c'était endormi. Cas aurait voulu s'endormir avec lui, savoir ce que ça faisait que de partager pleinement ce moment avec son amant… plonger dans le sommeil le plus apaisé. Rêver. Et se réveiller au matin pour s'aimer à nouveau.

_Fin._


End file.
